A Game of Shogi
by Shaxra15
Summary: What if Hinata had never confessed? The board is set and the pieces ready. Upon the destruction of Konoha, the kyūbi jinchūriki's capture, and Danzō taking the Hokage's seat, things are looking bleak. When in shogi the goal's to protect the King, how far is the Leaf willing to go to do so? Starts in Chapter 437.
1. TURN 1 PAWN

**A Game of Shogi/ To Start a War**

_AN:_

_If you're looking for sunshine-find another fic. :3 No pairings intended though I'll reconsider my statement if requested. Absolutely NO yaoi! Even though Naru's so obsessed with Sasuke lol. Starts in Chapter 437._

_Do not get me wrong-I love Hinata and I admire and adore her brave confession but I wonder…what would have happened if she had not stepped out of her comfort zone to face a criminal who was deemed undefeatable? Hinata's sacrifice was essentially the last straw for Naruto. Seeing yet another comrade [supposedly] fall he fell into so deep a rage that it nearly completely unleashed the Nine-tails and would have if his father had not stopped him, so…if she had never triggered it this is how I believe the story would have unfolded._

_This is probably one of my most serious fanfics-not to mention solemn, but it goes to show the gravity that I believe is there. This fic will, since I'm removing her confession, lead to new things and become an alternative version I guess. It's just the more I thought about the idea the more I realized it would trigger a whole domino effect that a one-shot chapter just wouldn't be able to cover, as I had originally planned. _

_Finally I usually translate a lot (like Nine-tails instead of kyūbi)…but I'm going to try to break my usual rules….just a tad so bear with me. I honestly didn't start the series in subs so my writing kinda reflects that._

_-xXx-_

**Turn 1: PAWN-**_**Capture of the Kyūbi Jinchūriki**_

_Shikake wa fu no tsukisute kara_

Start the fight with a pawn sacrifice

_-xXx-_

_Chaos._ Never before had the village of Konoha witnessed such horror then it was now-not even when the demon fox attacked and destroyed half the village sixteen years ago. What once was the proud and strongest of the shinobi villages was now nothing but rubble, lifeless bodies and a few survivors scattered about in fear, not knowing what to do. And in the heart of this hell was Uzumaki Naruto facing off to Pain.

Hyūga Hinata, without even realizing it, nervously fiddled with her fingers as sweat trickled down her face. A nasty feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as her worry for the blonde threatened to overwhelm her. She bit her bottom lip as she anxiously watched from afar. The battle with the Akatsuki leader had long taken a turn for the worse but yet she was commanded to stay put. And she did so for she was not accustomed to _not _doing as she was told. Disobeying was taboo…But now, more than ever, she wanted to do nothing more than just that. The one she loved was in danger; it was a simple as that.

It felt like she was drowning as feelings washed through her violently, crashing into her skull with raging emotion and she wanted it to stop. What Hinata was witnessing threatened to cause her to faint as she so often did but this was not the time to lose consciousness. She had to do something! She quickly glanced at the loyal guardian who was always by her side and he shook his head gravely in reply.

"Do not interfere, Hinata-sama," he said gently as he fought back the urge to wince from the pain in his leg. "You must stay back…He'll be fine. You'll see." He was trying to keep up a strong appearance but Hinata could tell it was an act. She glanced at his hands that were holding tightly to where his leg was hurting. Tsunade's summoned slug had not been able to prevent the injury. And even with the injury he was still doing all he could to loyally protect _her, _just because she was the eldest daughter in the Main Branch of the Hyūga clan. It wasn't fair. While she stayed behind the sidelines like a royal, Naruto was risking his life for the entire village. The very village that had shunned him during his childhood. It just wasn't fair.

Hinata squeezed her fist as she looked towards the battle field once again. Naruto was down and it had been a good while yet he had not gotten up. The Hyūga quickly activated her Byakugan. As chakra veins appeared she could see from the great distance that separated them his chakra, but it was weak and tainted by the chakra of another-Pain's no doubt. Looking even more closer she cringed as she noticed he had been impaled multiple times by Pain's rods, just not in any vital spots which signified Pain was only interested in _capture_. If he didn't get back up and no one helped him…Again she felt the urge to move but whispered warnings spun around her head. _'Don't interfere.' _

It wasn't good enough. She felt resolve flow through her, giving her frail confidence strength. She _had_ to do something, even if she had no chance against this S-Rank criminal. She _had_ to _move_. She HAD to! Right as her foot landed against the dry earth in an attempt to run, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

She quickly turned around. Her panicked eyes met with the eyes of her father, Hyūga Hiashi. Surprised to see him she gaped at her father's lean and solemn face. He was supposed to be at a mission outside the village so why was he here? "F-Father!" She stammered. "What are you doing?"

"I saw the smoke from afar and came right away. I can only assume this is the Akatsuki's doing." His eyes quickly scanned at the wreckage of the destroyed village then to the center where Pain was.

"Father. Naruto-kun is fighting the head of the Akatsuki. He needs help-my help!" She cried, shocked to hear herself speak so desperately to her father. There was no time for formalities. Every second she wasted with words….

"No." His answer came so sudden it caused her to gasp. "Let someone else assist him. Your main concern is preserving your bloodline trait. Going into such fatal and unnecessary danger is out of the question."

She wanted to protest, to _run_, but years of being trained to be a proper member of the Hyūga Main Branch had steeled in her to not talk back or do anything to challenge authority. She bit her bottom lip, still unsatisfied. "He is in severe danger. I-I…Unnecessary?"

Her father's gaze hardened as he tightened his grip on her arm. "It is the Anbu's job to watch over him. Let them do their job and you yours."  
His answer seemed cold, even to him. True he no longer housed hatred for the kyūbi host as the boy had helped Neji in the past but he would not risk his eldest daughter to the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Just look at the village, there is nothing you can do but get yourself killed by this treacherous criminal."

Hinata suddenly felt heavy, like her chest had caved in. She knew her father was right but hearing the words come out of his mouth reopened wounds from long ago. Wounds she thought had healed the past few years as she had trained to get stronger… Such terrible scars, being the eldest yet weakest….Again the word 'unfair' surfaced in her heart and the faintest feeling of bitterness rose up in her for the briefest moment before she pushed it down, refusing to let it harbor in her heart. Even so she whispered to where her father could not hear, "I must be such a disappointment, huh?"

When she looked back to the clearing a tear slid down her cheek as she saw that Naruto and Pain were gone. A cloud of drifting smoke signified a transportation jutsu of sorts had swept them away. Captured. Gone. The cruel words echoed in her head as the tears fell. Had her father not been right by her she would have fallen to her knees, such improper behavior for one born of high class. Especially for a heiress of the Hyūga clan.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Konan looked to Nagato, anger delicately mixed in her usual somber expression. "You did not need to transport him all the way to the hideout right away. Your chakra is low enough as it is…"

The plan had been to originally bring the jinchūriki to them as the location was close enough to control his movements through Pain's chakra rods. The Akatsuki hideout, where the surviving Akatsuki members waited for them, was too far away for that right now…

Nagato's breathing was loud and wheezy. After a moment or two he managed to get out in his raspy voice, "I've underestimated the village enough as it is. It won't be long until they discover my location."

Konan watched as a small forest creature scurried across the floor. She glared at it as she sent a small paper shuriken to its head, killing it in a single hit. Blood spilled out from its fragile body. "That's what I'm here for. I won't let anyone reach you."

'_I'll always protect you…Even though I was unable to do so for Yahiko…'_

Blood dripped from Nagato's lips as he started to cough. His chakra was dangerously low. The transportation jutsu had been a hazardous move but when the goal, _Peace_, was so _close_ it would surely merit all the sacrifice…All the jinchūriki's lives, all the pain, the suffering, _everything_. It would all be over soon. "Madara will be able to handle him until we reach the hideout," he said, his voice weak.

Konan stared blankly. "There was a time Yahiko didn't trust that man."

She hated bringing up Yahiko's name out loud. It was a name that should be only said in prayers of respect and even of mourning. Not as a card to pull. She did all she could to please Nagato but of late she, like their dearly departed friend, had been suspicious of the man with the mask. There was too much they didn't know about him. Did they really all share the same goal? Or was he just playing and using Yahiko's dream and the Akatsuki?

Nagato grimaced at the memory of that terrible rainy day…

"Yahiko's dead."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

He seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness, unable to either rest or stir completely. Both were lost to him in the thick fog of pain he was floating in, where time could not be measured. In this daze he thought he heard a clatter, like metal falling to the floor. But then he zoned out again. Whether this lasted for minutes or just mere seconds he couldn't tell. In fact, he couldn't tell anything…Why?

He was roused again as he heard a dull hum of voices. He couldn't understand what they were saying or even who the low voices belonged to. He was too tired and sore to think strait or care about it. Eventually he was roused more from this state as a smell reached his nose that stank of that foul copper and rust. It was that scent that could only be one thing: _blood_. Why was that?

Slowly peeling his eyes half-way open he could see a blurry image of what appeared to be dark rods thrown about the shady ground, their tips coated in blood. _His_ blood. It took him another moment and horrid throbbing pains to remember why that was. _Konoha! PAIN! _What had transpired the last few hours suddenly flashed in his head in scorching images. He felt anger boil up inside of him that was seriously close to snapping.

Wanting to get up so he could see where the hell he was Naruto attempted to move but the slightest movement caused pain to explode from his joints. He collapsed his head back to the stony ground in defeat. Colors flashed in front of his eyes as the room spun for a second or two. He found it frustrating, how weak he was! _Damn Pain!_

"So he's awake already?" He heard a voice say that he did not recognize.

"**Not for long."** Another voice muttered that was close by. Naruto opened his eyes wide enough to see he was surrounded by multiple sets of feet. Their toe nails were painted. One pair of feet was dark gray in the lighting and he could immediately tell that it was Kisame.

_Akatsuki! _Pain must have taken him to the Akatsuki's hideout. He had to get out!

He quickly tried jumping to his feet but from behind someone kicked him back down. He landed with a hard thud and groaned from the pain. A set of hands pressed against his shoulders, holding him down.

"Still so reckless, I see," Kisame said. He then cleared his throat. "So as I was saying, it seems this brat's capture took a toll on Leader-sama's chakra if he's not here yet. And what are we going to do about the Hachibi being a dud? Leader-sama's not going to be happy about that."

"True…" A deep voice said. It sounded familiar somehow. It took Naruto a moment to realize it belonged to the man in the mask that he had seen that one day taunting them…. _Crap, crap, crap!_ Naruto again fought to get up. He succeeded only briefly.

Twisting around, he slammed his elbow against the strange plant face's ribs. A sickening crack was heard but he didn't take the time to relish the success as he was still dangerously surrounded by two more. As he spun around to hit the next person a hand sliced through the air, slashing into his face. Their ring cut from his jaw to his right eye-brow in a single line. He gritted his teeth as pain burned through him. He could feel hot liquid drip into his eye, blinding him.

This was all his opponents needed. A foot kicked at the back of his legs causing them to buckle. Naruto fell to the ground once again, completely exhausted and fatigued. The spots where Pain had impaled him with those cursed rods were echoing painful pulses again and again. His chakra was gone. He hurt all over. He just couldn't do it anymore. Not now anyway….

One of the Akatsuki members kneeled down in front of him. Naruto titled his head up to meet the masked man's single exposed sharingan eye. Deep inside Naruto the kyūbi reeled back and roared as it then proceed to bang against the bars of his confinement. _**'Those eyes! Those cursed eyes!' **_The fox, in his furry, banged and scraped his claws against everything he could reach including the bars. Naruto cringed at the screeching noise and yelled, '_What is it!?'_

The fox yowled, _**'That man! It's the same man who used me sixteen years ago to attack the village, UCHIHA MADARA!'**_

Naruto was taken aback. _Impossible!_ Even with what little he remembered of Konoha's history from when Iruka had taught him in the Academy, he still recognized that name and knew that Uchiha Madara was long dead-brought down by the first Hokage himself. He couldn't be Madara! The fox's rage insisted otherwise

It then did what it did best and commanded Naruto to break the seal, which led to Naruto to taking his attention away from the beast to the outside world. There was too much going on enough as it was for him to pay attention to the tailed beast.

The man continued the conversation, ignoring the blue eyes glaring at him viciously as if he was a monster. "I'm really disappointed in Sasuke, too. I want the Bijuu hunt to end just as much as you do, Kisame. And thanks to Pain, well, we're going to have got a lot of attention so hunting the beast again will be even more-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT SASUKE!?" Naruto interrupted. He had no clue what they were talking about but he did know that the man in the mask had had his eyes on Sasuke after Itachi's defeat…He had to know where he was now!

Obito ignored the jinchūriki's outburst and Kisame chuckled. "Well it's not like we can just return him," the blue Akatsuki member said giving Naruto a small kick to the side. _Ug._"Which means he'll have to remain imprisoned until we catch the Hachibi."

_Stop talking like I'm just a thing!_

"**That won't a problem. It'll be the damn Leaf's persistence. What a bothersome hindrance, right Madara?" **

_That name again! Impossible! _Naruto's thoughts rushed as he tried to understand what was going on around him. None of it made sense. Where was Pain, and most importantly…He screamed in frustration "WHAT ABOUT SASUKE!? What have you bastards done with him!? Tell me!"

Obito leaned down stared into the boy's eyes. Such young eyes that were so naïve… "Under my command he was ordered to capture the Hachibi-"

"He would never!"

"When asking someone a question it would be wise to not interrupt until you've heard the entire answer, Uzumaki Naruto."

Rage swept through Naruto. _How can he speak so calmly! I don't have time for this! I have to find Sasuke then find that teme Pain! _Without thinking, on pure impulse his shaking hands raced to the collar of his jacket where he dug for the stringed crystal hanging around his neck. Right when he was about to rip the necklace off Obito grabbed his wrist.

"Would you really so quickly give your body to that demon for the sake of revenge and hatred? Fool."

Naruto leaned his head back into the ground, unwilling to acknowledge that the man had just stopped him from doing the very thing Captain Yamato had warned him against. That power surge was amazing but the consequences were great. All he had to do was remember the scars on Sakura's arm…If he entered into _that _state with his seal weakening daily and with his anger at the level it was now there'd be no return. He wouldn't be able to escape or find Sasuke…

He growled, "Let go of me, you bastard."

Obito did not release his wrist. "You're the very example of Konoha's hypocrisy."

"What are you talking about?" the sixteen year old retorted finally glaring back into the sharingan eye.

"You would kill for your revenge yet condemn others for doing likewise-such is the flawed shinobi system. It's the Akatsuki's goal to correct the corrupted system."

Pain's words came back to Naruto and his eyes fell down as he remembered the uncertainty he had felt earlier when Pain had questioned him. It _was_ a cycle of hatred…but again Pain's way of trying to obtain much needed peace was not acceptable.

"You're…wrong. Now where's Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," smirked Kisame, amused. "It's amazing-your useless fixation with him."

Obito only stared at the downcast blonde. Memories of Minato flickered in his eye and he sighed. "Do you want me to tell you about him? But even if I did, you could never understand the pain he's had to go through, _orphan_."

Before Naruto could even think or curse himself for looking into that blood-red eye he was trapped in it as Genjutsu took him to another space and time….

"I'll show you the truth about Sasuke. Maybe then you could see how futile your persistence is."

_-xXx-_

_Author's Note 2_

_I would be interested in reading reviews and stuff like that. I ain't the best writer but I'm still trying to improve :3 And this fic is hard planning out because there's so many characters and it starts out in chaos and everyone's effected by it. Sigh, I'll update as soon as possible. Of the moment there is still not internet at home but soon there should be, after a year X)_


	2. TURN 2 PAWN

**A Game of Shogi/ To Start a War**

_AN: I feel like writing doesn't come naturally to me-I really have to work at it. There were a good number of tricky things to work with in the part: like in the midst of all the chaos wasn't enough-I had to theme hell on in too. I was unsure how to go about it but oh well. Anyway here it is! The fastest update from me in what feels like a good while! Although the type of story this is and with the pacing…I'm going to need to keep updating at a fast pace…hopefully I do so where it's interesting but still good-as in not too many typos... I'm gonna keep pulling cliff hanger as ends so be forewarned of that. Also hopefully I've improved a bit-that's my goal _

_-xXx-_

**Turn 2: PAWN-**_**Unfortunate Truths and Determination!**_

_Gyoku no hayanige wa hatte no toku ari_

Early escape by the King is worth eight moves

_-xXx-_

Amongst the wreckage of Konoha, Sakura nervously waited with an Anbu member, a Hyūga and two summon animals-each belonging to the legendary sannin. The waiting seemed like an eternity and Sakura constantly found herself squeezing her fist so hard that her hands were bleeding from her nails being pressed into her skin. She quickly softened her grip and continued waiting. Waiting for Naruto to defeat Pain-to make everything all right somehow…When she had first, upon opening her eyes after Pain's explosive attack, saw Konoha turned to ruin and screamed for Naruto to come, he amazingly did barely even a second later …It was almost a reassurance that everything would be alright…Could he really do it?

The chunnin Hyūga gasped as he scanned the horizon with his Byakugan. Sakura immediately, by his reaction, could tell something bad was brewing. Some part of her didn't want to know _what _he had just witnessed with those eyes of his, while part of her knew it was dire she did. Even so, she felt she couldn't bear any more bad news, already she was pressured enough with the destruction of the village and Tsunade's condition-every nightmare she'd ever had seemed to be piling up, but now was not the time to cower like a child. She had trained under Tsunade-sama herself way too long and hard to not be able to handle a crisis as a full-fledged shinobi.

_Everything's going to be alright…_

"W-What is it?" she asked. The Hyūga bowed his head, a somber expression crossing his face. She caught him glance very quickly at her fist as if he was almost afraid of what she would do to him but he just as quickly hid it. Sometimes her famous strength could be so annoying. She would never just hit someone (unless they, or should she rather say a _certain_ _person_, needed it), especially now of all times.

"They disappeared. Pain must have used a transportation jutsu."

It took a long time for what he had just spoken to sink in the pink-haired kunoichi's head and once it did she could still not believe the outrageous words. "What are you talking about?" she nearly yelled, appalled. She could feel the little hope she had begin to crack.

"I'm sorry to say but…Naruto's been…It appears the host has been captured."

The crack just deepened and now shattered in a million pieces. Sakura blinked a few times, still unable to believe what she was hearing. Were her ears deceiving her? Naruto was Naruto-no one could keep him held down or defeat him-_no one_! She had to see for herself if it was true! She squinted her eyes as she looked to the deep massive crater that once was her beloved home but all she could see was smoke rising, painting the sky with its vile fumes. '_No. No. NO! It can't be right! He's probably just playing a joke!' _ She squeezed her eyes shut. _'And I'm going to kill him for it!' _If anyone knew Sakura's strength when she was mad it was _him._

"Katsuyu! Naruto had one of your clones on him, right? WHERE IS HE!?" she demanded, trying to put strength into her voice else it crack and show her rising anxiety. She had to keep calm…It seemed like hell was breaking loose around her, taking away the surroundings and people who had always supported her….

The giant sized summoning slug looked down, unable to meet Sakura's panicking eyes. "I'm sorry but they took it out."

The frog summon, Gamakichi, holding the Hokage as she was unconscious from using her jutsu, sighed. "I can't use Reverse Summoning on him, either. This is beyond us summoning animals."

Sakura squeezed her fist as she steeled herself and determination began to flow through her. She had to keep calm and have confidence no matter what. "You're right. This is a job for Shinobi. ANBU! Find assistance right away! See if Intelligence has figured anything out about Pain's location then gather anyone left standing! We will not give up-this is only the beginning of the battle!"

As if to emphasize what she was saying, with a "SHANARO!" she slammed her fist into the ground and watched it crumble from the impact.

'_Though what more could _They_ possibly to do us? This time we unleash furry on them!'_

The Anbu nodded then quickly vanished from sight, the weight of the village's future resting on his shoulders.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Naruto watched in awe, young Sasuke and the bond with his elder brother. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. How young and innocent Sasuke was….but more strangely then that he looked so _happy_. His eyes were so bright with adoration for Itachi instead of the look of hate that had consumed him so much before. Naruto couldn't even describe it. He didn't even know Sasuke was capable of smiling without smirk or any malice to his lips but here it was. A huge grin spread across Sasuke's face as he jumped into his brother's arms. And Itachi. Itachi was smiling too! Who would have thunk?

Naruto couldn't but help smile himself when he saw Itachi poke Sasuke's forehead. Apparently, it was a little tease he did frequently that had young Sasuke grumbling and Itachi grinning and apologizing. Then he heard a female voice, their mother, call out dinner was ready and the two boys rushed together into the house. They were a whole family…

Watching Sasuke's past Naruto then began to feel a pang of jealousy for the relationship the Uchiha family had with each other. How much he would have given to have that! But it didn't make sense. Why did it end? As if to answer his unspoken question, Madara shifted time forward in the illusion.

The paradise of a pleasant childhood was hacked short as night came in this strange Genjutsu. Naruto found himself watching firsthand the slaughter of the Uchiha clan. It was almost like he was everywhere at once. One minute he saw a shadow fly towards a slumbering body inside a house and as their blood sprayed in the air he was then standing outside to see the shadow, Itachi, thrust a kunai in the back of another person. Then once more. It went on and on. So many were being felled by Itachi and Naruto watching it right before his eyes honestly felt scarred to death, as if any moment he, too, would be preyed upon.

With every spray of blood Naruto could feel sweat slide across his skin and knees shake. Standing in the midst of this hell, he was completely paralyzed by fear. It was the scariest sensation he had ever gone through-even more so then his experience with Zabuza as a fresh green gennin, or even around Gaara or Itachi's genjutsu. Never before had he witnessed such utter horror and innocent blood shed so violently in so short of time. Absolutely no one was spared from the slaughter, and even women and children were robbed of their life. The horrendous atmosphere was so thick with screams and the smell of copper that his stomach recoiled, and he fought the urge to vomit.

Clan members roused from their slumber screamed as they watched their loved ones fall. Then their panicked cries were silenced by a kunai to their backs or throat. Dark crimson liquid flooded the floor. Seeing a blood covered toddler run through him Naruto collapsed to the ground, unable to keep standing. The toddler didn't even make it a meter before they fell to the ground, never to rise again. Again questions rose up inside him. Why!? Such terrible slaughter! It was enough to mentally scar anyone. No wonder Sasuke was so messed up!

Ordinarily being trapped in a genjutsu by an enemy he would have declared the terror he was witnessing as nothing but lies meant to put fear in his heart, and it was certainly doing a good job of that, but he knew what he was seeing was the truth because he had always heard the rumors of Itachi's terrible act. And witnessing now the true extent of the Uchiha Massacre he could somewhat understand Sasuke's burden throughout the years, it was no wonder why Sasuke had declared himself an avenger. This was debauchery to the highest degree, worthy of its much needed justice. But it still didn't make sense…Itachi may have been evil but _this_? This was mad! Insane! Inhuman!

Hearing a young yet familiar voice Naruto, in a room this time as the image once again shifted, carefully turned around to see a young Sasuke watch his father fall over his mother's body by Itachi's own kunai. Itachi made no facial expression as he did so…If not out of anger or hate then what was his purpose for the slaughter? He didn't appear happy like a psycho would upon getting pleasure out to watching people suffer…

"Why!?" the terror-stricken child screamed, echoing Naruto's own thoughts.

Naruto gulped, not wanting to witness anymore. He again felt sick. Naruto had never known his own parents but if he had witnessed the closest thing he had to one, Jiraiya, fall as Sasuke had witnessed his father fall….All he had to do was think of all that Pain had done for deep unfathomable anger to threaten to overwhelm him with a lust for revenge like Sasuke had. But he could not-no, would _not_ be dragged down to that, or at least not now. Escape first then….

"I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!" he yelled, knowing Madara could hear him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and grimaced as the noise of the night continued and he finally clamped his hands over his ears as the poor boy started screaming, tortured by genjutsu cast by Itachi.

"But what does this have to do with Konoha?! If anything, you sickos drove Itachi to the darkness! DIDN'T YOU?!"

His surroundings suddenly changed and he was sitting in a room surrounded by blood stained shoji screen doors. Madara appeared in front of him. Naruto immediately tried scooting back; trying to put as much space between him as he could. Well, he would have if he wasn't shaking like a child caught in a freezing thunderstorm.

Madara only crossed his arms as he stared at the Uzumaki. "You really want to know what drove Itachi to that point? But I warn you, the truth of what really happened is not pleasant. It would cause chaos in Konoha if people knew the truth. It's dangerous and was lost to all but a select few."

"What truth?" Naruto mumbled weakly. He was so confused. What was this guy talking about?

"Are familiar with the man by the name of Danzo?"

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

After meeting with Shikamaru and his father to discuss plans, Neji found and approached Hinata carefully. She was standing by herself amongst the rubble, eyeing a cracked stone intently. The stone once belonged to what was once was the wall surrounding the Hyūga Clan's abode. Under its collapsed form was nearly her entire world-taking all her hope with it under its morbid depths.

Hearing his soft footsteps she whispered, "Nii-san…you're back…Pain…" She did not turn around nor finish. Neji placed a hand on her back. Clearly she was mourning for more then just the destruction of Konoha.  
"I heard…And you of all people should not loose faith, Hinata-sama," he said gently.

"But I…I couldn't do anything to…." Her breath caught, her shoulders gently shook but she forced herself to stop the tears from coming. She had to be strong as the heiress to the Hyūga clan…

He sighed. Heavy was the burden of the Main Household, too-not just the Branch. A truth that took him a long time to learn, and with the help of a certain gennin. A gennin in question that was stupid enough to be captured and cause Hinata so much pain.

He almost smiled, as the thought crossed his head. Naruto had always been so cocky. And knowing him, by the time the rescue squad formed he'd already be back with that cheeky grin of his across that face and cause Hinata to cry again, though out of happiness. No matter what happened she'd be in tears.

Her love for him really was a bind that affected her deeply in its unbreakable connection. And it was way too soon for that connection to break, especially by the Akatsuki-if it did, then so would she and Neji would not have that. In time, when she would inevitably go through an arranged marriage to someone of the Hyūga clan that connection would then _have_ to break so she needed to enjoy what little freedom she had now, to be _happy_.

"Hinata-sama…Inoichi has realized where Pain might be at. My team and theirs are going to go after him and bring Naruto back."

Hinata turned around a look of hope filling her eyes.

"Please!" she cried. "Tell him I'm sorry!"

"What happened was not your fault; even the great Jiraiya-sama was felled by the Akatsuki. What matters now is that you're safe. And that we're able to save him."

She looked down, a sad expression on her face as once again her safety was put above Naruto's in priority. Neji sighed.

"I'll bring him back and you can apologize yourself. Maybe over ramen. I'm sure he'd love that-he practically lives off that stuff. You can take him some where nice-none of that instant crap he buys all the time."

She smiled as her spirits up lifted a little more, then blushed. _Wouldn't that be considered a date?!_ She shook her head and said, "Yeah, I'll be waiting right here for your guys return. Do your best."

Neji nodded even though he did not believe in his own words. A single member of the Akatsuki wiped out the village…an opponent as strong as such…well it was facing the impossible. These really were dire times.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Hinata wasn't the only one Neji ventured to visit before taking off. There was more necessary business to conduct before hand too. Activating his Kekkei Genkai, he moved his Byakugan eyes through the rubble, looking for a certain item. Finally finding a box that was miraculously still intact he retrieved one of its imports from the chipped crate.

Lee approached him, squeezing his backpack straps slightly as seeing the devastation of his beloved home still had him slightly shaken up. Seeing what Neji had in his hands he stuttered, "Th-that's…"

Tenten soon reached them, and seeing what Neji was holding also she exchanged a nervous glance with Lee. Neji handed it to Lee. "We're going to face the Akatsuki-and mostly likely they're already prepared for our counter-attack with more then one member as Shikamaru mentioned in our meeting. They already know our attack patterns so we're going to be at an extreme disadvantage. We're going to need to pull any ace from our sleeves that we can. Do you understand, Lee? Tenten?

"Because of what Naruto-kun houses inside him it's dire that he is freed from the Akatsuki. Remembered what happened to Gaara? Unlike the Kazekage there will be no one to bring him back. Without help he _will _die. There is no telling what they'll be able to do once they extract what's sealed inside him. The village is depending on our success. We can't loose…We are no longer children. It's time to take responsibilities in our own hands-even if it's dangerous."

Tenten looked to Lee, a worried expression on her face. What would his answer be? Lee examined the smooth surface of the item carefully and gently shook it. It's inner and certainly dangerous content knocked against the exterior holding it. He then carefully stored it inside his backpack and declared in his thumbs-up pose "Yes! For Naruto-kun!"

Tenten smiled at her dorky squad mate. The way he had progressed the past few years really was amazing-especially considering he couldn't wield chakra as normal shinobi. He had such power regardless…

She nodded to Neji. "I'll do my best too! I have a few scrolls I'm dying to try out."

Neji was begging to feel like this just might be possible. Regardless of the words he had spoken to Hinata to comfort her he had certainly been doubtful of success but looking at the hope burning inside Lee and Tenten, he too, could begin to feel it. Their Will of Fire. It was sparked and soon it would be in a flurry of flames, ready to consume their enemies. The village, their home, may have been destroyed but it would take more then that to crush their spirits that were lit with determination.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Upon being released from the Genjutsu Naruto collapsed to the ground. Everything he had just witnessed…the terrible truths Madara just told him...He couldn't even wrap his mind around all of it. There was just too much for him to deal with and sorting truth from the lies certainly mixed in was too tedious a task for him at the moment.

The image of the blood covered toddler came to mind and next thing he knew he was vomiting. His shoulder shook violently as his system washed out-no doubt from a combination of what he had just witnessed, his fatigue, Pain's vile chakra that had been forced in his system through those impaling rods, and the really strange, and honestly very disgusting, meals he had last eaten on the mountain during training.

When he seemed to have emptied his entire system out he noticed a gloved hand holding a towel out to him. Looking up, he saw it was Madara. He grabbed the towel and slowly wiped the blood from his face from where he had been scratched then took care of trying to clean his mouth. He bit into the towel to try to rid his mouth the foul taste. It didn't seem to help any. When he released his jaw from it he saw both vomit and blood covering the coarse fabric. He could also see the wounds in his hands that held the towel…For a moment he thought he would get sick again as his stomach writhed but nothing came.

Seeing the blonde's facial expression Madara asked "You done?" Strangely he hadn't said it too unkindly. Naruto, unable to even speak; only stared blankly at the now dirtied fabric_. Disgusting_. He must really be a sight. Then again what did anything matter? What was he fighting for? What was the answer to dealing with the chain of hatred that Jiraiya and Pain had mention to him? He just…He'd never know. He just couldn't do it. Not when his own village had…

'_**Naruto!'**_ He heard the beast inside him roar. _**'Stop feeling sorry for yourself and run! Now may be your ONLY chance! They aren't expecting it right now after you just got sick.'**_

'…'

' _**I won't be bound by the bastard Uchiha again! Do you hear me?! I will even lend you some chakra –just RUN!'**_

Naruto continued to stare blankly, almost hypnotized. It only made the Tailed-Beast roar louder in anger.

'_**DAMN STUPID CHILD! We're both dead if you don't move! Forget everything you just saw and heard-deal with it later. YOUR ONLY CHANCE IS NOW! TAKE IT OR THE WORLD IS DOOMED! Remember Pain! What he did to your sensei and village! You'll never get the chance to avenge them if you don't escape! RUN! Now of all times, DO NOT GIVE UP!'**_

Kurama could barely believe it was him telling Naruto all this but when he was so close to Madara…well these were dire times.

Naruto bowed his head. The teme fox was right. His eyes darted around the room quickly. It was dark but he could see just enough to notice a few hallways nearby. The entrance to the exit was covered by a humongous boulder and seals. His best bet would be one of the hallways…

He felt just a bit of chakra flow through him as the fox sensed him forming a plan. With his hands covered by the towel he, without another moment's notice, formed the necessary seals and screamed, _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

He heard a loud curse as he threw his last hidden smoke bomb at the ground. It broke and released smoke, covering the area.

_-xXx-_

Obito hissed as he focused his Sharingan on the two Narutos. The boy had been smart enough to equally distribute his chakra between them, making the real impossible to distinguish from the fake. Before the blonde captive could attack, Kisame swung his massive blade, the Samehada, into one. The boy let out a pained scream as the blade tore through flesh as easily as a knife through butter….

Then disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing that it was just a clone. Obito stared at Kisame, clearly not amused or happy.

"What if that had been the real one?" he asked curtly.

"Well," Kisame grinned. "It certainly would have hurt like hell."

"_**It doesn't matter,"**_ Black Zetsu said as he slashed at the remaining Naruto. The boy disappeared in a puff revealing that it was yet another clone, which meant the real one was on the run.

"_**The real one…"**_

"_Won't get far," _the White Zetsu finished.

Obito chuckled. "No he won't."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_AN: And there it is! Any good?_

_I didn't want the object Neji picked up to be very obvious but I feel like it is…._

_And basically all Obito told Naruto was about Danzo (Obito might have mentioned a certain other little secrete too…(it's a little to soon to say)) and speaking of Danzo, he should show his ugly face in either the next chapter or the one after that. It's time to insert that very crucial piece to the game._

_Keep reading if interested and I'll try updating ASAP. And if there's another character I should tell POV from request in review and I'll try. Shikaku and Inoichi are DEFIANTLY coming up. _

_Thank you for any R&Rs! Means a lot!_

_Lol RUUUUN BAKA, RUN!_


	3. TURN 3 BLACK KING

**A GAME OF SHOGI/ TO START A WAR**

_And here's anther chapter! I wanted to attempt to bring in a pinch of comic relief since Killer Bee's not appeared yet (Oh yeah, he's scheduled in) so I really wanted to bring up just what Naruto's learned from Kakashi. Ha. Him being with Kakashi's old teammate and all-I just had to do it ;3 _

_Turn 4 will go back to the retrieval team and Konan. This chapter took longer word count then I wanted so it only mainly focuses on Naruto. Next __**full**__ chapter I'll give all the other characters their turn-I promise!_

_Oh about the random Shogi quotes…I don't remember where I got them nor do I even know if the Japanese is entirely correct for I do not speak and read it fluently. If it ever is I apologize. I just leave the Japanese in because it seems kinda cool with it in…._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"**Madara, we'll go ahead and get a head start to retrieve Sasuke," **the Black Zetsu said. The white one nodded then the strange plant-like Akatsuki member began to merge into the ground. "We can't shift as fast as you, after all."

"Yes, go ahead," Obito murmured staring out at the direction that the jinchuuriki had run off to. "Taking care of him won't take me long."

_-xXx-_

**Turn 3: BLACK KING-**_**Run!**_

_Igyoku wa sake yo_

A sitting King is a sitting duck

_-xXx-

He couldn't remember ever pushing himself to run this hard before. His lungs were rocking in pain and with each footfall it felt like his heart would burst. He pushed himself to go faster even though his legs were already straining from the chase. He couldn't afford to stop or slow down. His only hope was to keep going.

The hallways twisted and turned, as colors of grey, black, and red flashed by, so much he felt nauseas again. It felt like he was caught in a complex life-sized maze. He couldn't believe how big this hideout was! No wonder it was impossible to breach and Jiraiya had went strait to the source, the leader, rather then attempt to go through the main hideout….

'_GIVE ME MORE CHAKRA!'_ he practically screamed to the fox spirit inside him.

'_**Pull the seal off then and **_**then **_**I will devour your enemies for you,'**_ it growled back in response.

'_You friggen kidding me!?' _Naruto hissed angrily. _'But of course you'd pull a stunt like this! Stupid bastard!'_

He should have expected the answer because that was all the Kyuubi cared about. Its freedom. Though if Naruto really stopped to think about it he didn't blame him. He couldn't imagine being forced to live in a cage day after day, let alone in a younger human. Maybe that was the reason he was so cranky. Like a child in time-out.

Sensing what Naruto was thinking the fox snapped, _**'If you have time to think stupid thoughts you're obviously not running fast enough!'**_

Naruto wanted to laugh. This was the one time they'd probably agree on something, let alone somewhat want to work together-though the fox still wanted him to break the seal, of course. And they both knew that when not an a reckless rage Naruto wouldn't do it so quickly, even when all hope seemed lost….Well not without Yamato and a hell of a formidable enemy nearby, which at the moment there was neither.

Suddenly his toe hit something, causing him to trip. He found himself skidding across the hard ground and getting really scrapped up in the process. Groaning, he got up on his hands and knees to see what he had tripped over.

It was a small crater-like hole. It seemed oddly placed but then again this _was _the Akatsuki's hideout. The mar in the floor, starting from a huge crack in the wall was, no doubt, from a scuffle, that had most likely involved the Samehada_. Well that's what happens when you carry such a huge sword-especially inside a building or cave or whatever this place is,_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto started to run again, this time knowing that he needed to pay attention to not only where he was going but for any traps as well. The run seemed to go on forever. Just how big was this place? And no one seemed to be following after him either. It would appear to be a sweet dream come true, or an awesome get out of jail free card, if only he could breach the end of this damned place and be free of it forever….

_Arg_! How much longer until he reached the end!? His legs were _really_ throbbing now and with each step they threatened to buckle for good. He was gasping for breath and sweating like crazy…He didn't know how much longer he could keep going. With a cry he tripped again. Either he was the biggest klutz in the world or something was wrong (not counting the fact he'd just taken on Pain and was still in bad shape from that endeavor). He carefully turned around to see what the cause of the fall was, once again. When he saw what it was his heart stopped.

It was the crater again. The exact same one-he could tell by its distinct shape. He hissed as he got to his feet. He had to keep track of the directions he was going so crap like this wouldn't happen. He quickly bit into his thumb to bring forth blood which he used to mark the wall, well after attempting to summon anyway. It didn't work which meant he was still on his own. Then once again he began to run through the seemingly endless halls while marking where he was going all the while. It seemed to be working at least. He wasn't encountering his own markers which meant he wasn't going in circles.

So far so good…or so it seemed.

It was when he encountered the crater the third time that was not marked by his blood he realized in horror it wasn't that he was running in circles but rather…

"All right, Madara!" he yelled. "Just how long have I been under genjutsu!"

Madara suddenly appeared, leaning coolly against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice early," he said in a mocking tone, as the surrounding shifted slightly to reveal a more open space-they were in more of an empty room rather then hallway. "You really are an idiot-chasing after false hope and not even seeing what's right in front of you. Did you really think I would be stupid enough to just let you run off? If anything, I at least let you tire yourself out even more. You must be so exhausted…"

"SHUDDUP!" he yelled, and then screamed when his arms were yanked outward in opposite directions. He grimaced at the slicing pain as what felt like wires held him firmly in the air. The wires were cutting into his wrist…or rather it felt like they were. The sick thing about genjutsu was it was the caster's world and there was an infinitive ways they could mess with in your mind. If they weren't looking to just show you something as Madara had simply done earlier, they could stab you over and over, torture, or just leave you to suffer and you'd never die. In the end there'd be no outward evidence of the inwardly pain they had caused you.

When held by such a strong genjutsu user and unable to free yourself by disrupting your chakra it was just best to accept fate so you could steel yourself for what was ahead…Or, if really confident or otherwise cocky, you could attempt to fight back, which Naruto was aiming to do. He had to at least try. When a chuckle escaped his lips Madara looked at him very questionably. "Something humoring you?" he asked as he approached the blonde, pulling a kunai from his signature Akatsuki's robe.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Heh, it's just…I'm stronger then most people take me for." He winced when he felt Madara stab him. Twisting the knife, slowly, he leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered, "Is that right?"

There was a long pause, and when Naruto opened his eyes they weren't his blue but a frog's yellow. Red color seemed to form around them signaling that he had indeed changed into Sannin mode. Which when it came to that mode, different marks would appear on the user depending on their different levels of strength. The fact Naruto had learned to take in natural energy from Myouboku and still remained perfectly human without any signs of warts was evidence of his great skill at it already.

"That's right…You recently acquired that mode didn't you? You'll find that even with it you won't be able to free yourself from the wires," Madara said pulling the kunai out. Slowly. Naruto, again, chuckled, hardly fazed by the pain from the kunai anymore.

"Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to just run off without backup?" he asked, mockingly this time. "It's kinda my forte."

Then like déjà vu, his clones that'd been hidden before slammed right into Madara from above with a Rasen-shuriken. Or really they just went right through him. The attack landed on the ground satisfyingly destroying the area of the floor and throwing up a numerous amount of different sized fragments and pieces of rubble. Under normal circumstance he would have liked to marvel at his own jutsu but now was not the time. He instead groaned. Dealing with Madara's little trick was going to be difficult.

He pulled at the wires binding him but it only cut his wrists more. He instinctively stopped but recalling that once again he was under genjutsu he pulled even harder-ignoring the pain as much as he could in order to break free of them. He needed to take on Madara directly….He was just_ itching_ to. To find the bastard's weakness then destroy him himself! In Sannin mode he was so much stronger then usual…just a little more and he'd be free…

When the wires snapped, freeing his hands, he raced towards Madara with a Rasengan. It went through him and, as it did so, suddenly the black-cloaked figure whipped around and after a complex amount of seals, thrust his palm into the jinchuuriki's back.

Naruto fell down with a hard _thud._ Then he began screeching, as suddenly an ice cold feeling shot through his spine, and made its way-slicing into his entire system and though his limbs ending at his nerve endings. His Sannin mode instantly disappeared and what little of the Bushins he had left behind dispersed. But the worse of it was in the center of his back. He curled up, twitching. Even though the attack only last seconds it seemed like hours of pain had been crammed into it.

When it ceased he felt absolutely drained. Absolutely powerless and tired…He'd never felt this terrible before. "What'd you do to me!?" He yelled to Madara who did what he did best and stared down at him like he was an inferior human. A mere bug in his way that needed to be stepped on.

"I simply cut your access to your chakra channel-not only that but with that seal it's impossible to mold chakra or use it at all-even for Sannin mode. You're rendered a normal human."

Welp, that explained the extreme feeling of weakness. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to focus-to attempt to bring up even the littlest amount of chakra. All he got was a big fat nothing. It was an unbearable silence that had settled in place of what once was his chakra reserve. The fact even his Sannin mode wouldn't work ticked him off even more.

"Unfortunately," Madara continued, "the seal uses up a good amount of my own chakra but I've a feeling it will merit the sacrifice. Furthermore, in order to extract the Kyuubi the seal will have to be removed and there are only three people capable of removing that seal, myself included."

In one last attempt to resist, Naruto angrily swung his fist at the dark figure. It, of course, went right through like he was a ghost. Madara sighed boredly, "You done yet? Or do you want me to make this worse for you then it has to be? I honestly rather not…but I will if I have to." To emphasis his point he held out his kunai again.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he raised his hands in defeat. "I loath you," he hissed, surrendering. "I honestly do."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Sai read the message, recently delivered by the messenger bird, carefully. A frown formed on his usually expressionless face. Had it been anyone else reading the message they'd have shown a bit more distraught over its morbid news. When his frown deepened even more Yamato raised an eye-brow questionably.

"Sai? What is it?" he asked. It was really odd for them to be receiving news from a messenger bird right in the middle of the mission, a mission to find Kabuto's whereabouts no less. Sai sighed, "Captain Yamato, do you mind if we speak if private?"

He looked to Anko who nodded in response. "All right."

Once they had gotten a good distance from where they had been going over maps Sai showed Yamato the letter. He read over it in disbelief. "I…can't believe Konoha was attacked so quickly!" he exclaimed.

"Keep reading," Sai mumbled. He sounded sad which only puzzled Yamato even more. It was odd behavior coming from a fledgling of Danzo who had gone on a secrete mission under the pretense of joining Orochimaru in order to destroy Konoha before.

Yamato, getting to the part of the scroll with the _other_ update then cursed out loud.

"I can't believe this has happened!" he exclaimed. He leaned back into a tree for support. "We must go back and join a rescue team!" _How had Naruto gotten himself captured!?_

"Of course," mumbled Sai. A worried expression crossed his face. "But…"

Something more was happening… "What is it, Sai?"

Sai carefully looked back and forth, as if searching for anyone who'd be listening in. Yamato was a bit baffled. "Sai, were we being _followed_?" he asked skeptically.

The pale teen nodded. "Kabuto is of interest to Danzo-sama. But from here no one can hear what I'm about to say."

Yamato sighed, placing his hand to his forehead. Being tailed by Roots members and never even realizing it was a bad thing. Obviously what Tsunade had ordered them to do with Kabuto was not the same thing Danzo had in mind with the snake's lackey. Regardless that, something else was obviously really bothering Sai if he was willing to admit the truth and even show signs of worry.

"I'm almost afraid of what's going to happen when we return…." He continued.

"What is, Sai? You're still a part of Team 7, remember?"

"That's the problem. Last time I disobeyed Danzo-sama's orders for the sake of the Team I was far away- outside the village and there were many variables interfering with my true mission…."  
"Sai, what are you getting at?"

"Danzo-sama may seem…cruel by other people's standards but his goal is, nonetheless, to protect Konoha's future. He does so by the burden of reality rather then idealism….That's all he wants."

"Sai, spit it out already," Yamato said, almost impatiently.

"Well now that Naruto's been captured…he has every excuse or reason to want to protect him upon his retrieval _his_ way, this time. He won't let Naruto be in so much risk like before. Tsunade-sama had to fight with the elders just to let him outside the villages but now...He'll be protected as Danzo sees fit and..."

"You mean…like by imprisonment?"

"Not…quite but yeah. It's going to be very hard for him to surface above ground again…and even I know now that no matter how it's dressed up that that isn't right….I don't want to do that to him but I can't disobey…Even if a other retrieval squad was to reach him before a Roots one…the moment he steps foot in the proximity of Konoha…."

He stopped, obviously torn between the two lives that had been forced onto him. He desperately wanted to live his own life on this new path but he was still bound to Danzo and would always be until the old man passed. "I don't want that. I don't want him to be live underground but I don't want him in danger either.

"And he still wants bring Sasuke back…and now that Tsunade-sama's in a coma…there's nothing to stop the Uchiha's death sentence for going rogue. Danzo-sama understands and knows how dangerous he can be to Konoha…and for other reasons even I don't know of….But what if Naruto escapes from the Akatsuki and starts traveling with Sasuke in attempt to bring him back. It'd be even worse for him."

Yamato sighed. "It just gets better and better."

He then slumped to the ground. He couldn't believe that in the time that they'd been gone the village had gotten so bad. It was like the world had ended and they'd literally missed it. Now was to go back and sort through the rubble of their lives and decide what the next move was….

"So what are you going to do, Sai, should you be ordered to capture Naruto or kill Sasuke? Follow orders?"

There was a long pause before he answered. Yamato smiled gently. Sometimes the length of the pause said more then the actual answer itself.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"Why don't you just take him with you in that dimension of yours?" Kisame asked the Akatsuki's true head as he dropped the boy to the ground. He landed with a hard thud which would probably really hurt whenever he regained consciousness. The masked-man then proceeded to tie his hands together behind his back. As he did so, multiple seals zipped around and intertwined with the ropes and even around his wrists, dyeing a mix of black-colored markings on his skin like tattoos. Naruto's facial expression remained blank, as under the genjutsu he did not register anything that was happening outside the false realm of the genjutsu.

Why was Madara willing to spend so much chakra on him? Using eye jutsu to such a level was bound to drain chakra amounts and it didn't help any that he was placing so many seals which would only deplete his chakra quantity even more. Then again, who would take a chance when they had just lost the Hachibi? Sasuke's failure in capturing the Jinchuuriki obviously didn't help with Madara's growing bad mood. Kisame had quickly learned the past few months that unlike Itachi, the other Uchiha weren't as reserved when angered to a certain point-especially Sasuke. But Madara was usually so calm…

Something else was vexing him….

Obito sighed exaggeratingly. He didn't feel like explaining, but he did anyway with a calm tone. "Because the boy can be unpredictable-but that isn't the problem. The problem is that Itachi was even more prepared then I credited him for. When I used my Sharingan on him I noticed Itachi left a little something inside Naruto. I don't know the extent of the protection placed inside him and of the moment there's no time to sit around and experiment with it in order to find out. I have to bring Sasuke back."

Obito couldn't but help remember the time that Itachi had planted his Amaterasu into Sasuke before his death. The trap would have killed Obito if it had not been for his dimension jutsu….He didn't feel like testing the thing inside Naruto out now-it'd just be a waste as well as unnecessary. Naruto was already captured. It was best to leave that be for now and not use anymore Sharingan-based jutsu on him except the one's he had already used because they so far had triggered no response from the raven.

Kisame smirked. A little something, huh? That was the Itachi he knew. For someone as young as he, he certainly had a head on his shoulders along with a humongous burden. Though as intelligent as he had been why on earth had he trusted Naruto enough to leave him something? Just what was Itachi's intention?

"Furthermore," Obito continued as he took another rope and bound the jinchuuriki's ankles together, "when I placed the seal on him to cut his chakra control completely I didn't take into consideration that just because he can't control the chakras inside him that doesn't mean_ others_ can't."

"Others? You're just referring to the Kyuubi, right? Course even if he lets it out somehow I can still take care of it." Kisame had no doubt he could if it came to that. He was after all the tailless tailed-beast-a fact he took pride in.

"No. Let's just say that the particular seal used to seal the Kyuubi in him only gave him access to half the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Then who has the other half?"

"It doesn't matter," Obito sneered as he reached for the unconscious boy's necklace. He didn't stir at all but remained completely relaxed. The current sleep state he was in was no longer induced by Genjutsu but naturally as Obito had released it.

"But let's hope this gives him a little incentive to behave himself."

With that he broke the string of the necklace and threw it across the room. It landed with a light _plat_ and seemed to deem in the darkness, loosing its light. Now that Naruto had been calmed and was no longer in a reckless rage he wouldn't be so quick to want to attempt to dance with the devil that was inside him-a plight that was suicidal but the only way he'd have the slightest chance at being able to escape the Akatsuki's hideout.

"Watch him-don't let him out of your sight."

"Of course," Kisame said smiling.

"And do not wound him anymore then what he already is-and by that I mean do not use your Samehada on him."

"Ahhh. He doesn't need all his limbs," Kisame said with a grin. "He'd be less troublesome."

"We don't need him bleeding to death before Pain and Konan get here. Besides it'd only give him more reason to open that mouth of his."

"And…what's the…prob…with that?" a voice whispered. Naruto groaning as he was slowly roused to consciousness began to glare at Madara. "How could….you expect…me…to be…happy, or agree with…this?"

His speech was slowed in his drowsiness but that seemed to be fading away. It was amazing he had recovered from the genjutsu so fast. If it had been anyone else they'd be in a deep sleep or a deep river of tears from crying. The boy had inner strength-even the Akatsuki would admit that. He just lacked intelligence.

He winced as he tried moving. In frustration, he released that he was still in no shape to do anything. And worse yet, he couldn't believe how much he hurt. Any other time he would be feeling fine and dandy after some shut-eye or time passing, but now he was still incredibly sore, and his wounds received from Pain were still stinging. It must have been the seal tampering with his chakra and preventing him from healing like he should…

He cursed as he again tried to get in a better position. The ropes binding him rendered him extremely uncomfortable and he hated being sprawled out on the ground in front of anyone-especially the enemy. Or even tied up for that matter. The least he wanted to do was sit up.

"Kisame, let me have a moment with him," Obito commanded. Kisame nodded then left the room leaving the two alone. Naruto watched him with tired eyes. Obito crossed his arms, glaring down at Naruto which only caused him to twist at his binds even more.

"I'm sure Pain mentioned the Akatsuki's goals…" Obito started.

"Of course he did….You guys love talking everybody's ears off…especially you….but I told him…and I'll tell you-IT'S A LIE! It won't work….and people deserve…"

"What? The truth? The truth that they live in a dark world and can't do anything about it? Is that your idea of peace? Pain? The world is made up of cruel lies in order to keep war from happening but it will only work so long. Don't you see what happens when the cruel truth leaks out and bleeds pain?

"Do you know what's happened to Sasuke because of the Uchiha Massacre? It's scarred him and now he wants to make others feel his pain. And what about you? There was a point in time when you learned what you truly were. That you were nothing but a container for the Kyuubi. You were made a human sacrifice for the peace of others just as the Uchiha clan was. I can't imagine you were very happy. In fact if I remember correctly from the records you killed the very man who told you the truth."

"Shut-up! You don't know anything about me! He was after my sensei-I did what I had to protect him!" Naruto argued back.

"So that made it right to take Mizuki's life? Why didn't you try to talk him out of it, like you love so much to do with your opponents? It's fortunate Mizuki didn't have family or they would have wanted just revenge"

"…." Naruto simply stared blankly, unable to respond yet again.

His eyes then glanced at the Gedo statue further away. The huge statue that held in it the chakra of seven tailed beasts and soon two more if he didn't escape….The statue that had for days dug inside Gaara to slowly, and no doubt _painfully_, claw and rip out the beast that had resided inside him only to end his life as soon as the ordeal was finished. Its hands were chained together and fingers outstretched like it was in pain. A soundless cry seemed to be coming from its gagged mouth. A nasty feeling formed in the pit of his stomach just thinking about it and he turned his eyes away, unable to look at the wretched thing anymore.

"The world needs fixed-just imagine what it'd be like where everyone was the same and wasn't forced through the burden of their clans. Or tailed-beasts. They'd no longer be in pain."

"It's…still…a lie. I'd rather be forced to being a Jinchuuriki over and over again then live a single life that's just a lie. A lie's far more painful-"

Out of nowhere Obito grabbed Naruto's face and held it firmly between his forefinger and thumb. He held it with enough force to lift him up-and it hurt like crap. "What would you know about it?" The Uchiha hissed. "You're the type to act like everything's all right and claim you can fix it but it turns out you never can!"

His eye was so menacing, so fierce, it was entrapping. For someone who used to act like such a buffoon under the name of "Tobi"…It was scary. It was also like he was looking right through him…not even at him but at someone else.

Like he had a vendetta against him…

"Just who the hell you trying to convince, or even talk to, for that matter? Cause it sure ain't me," Naruto spat through his teeth.

Obito held his glare then dropped the boy back down. Those blue eyes of his were drudging up memories Obito wished to stay buried. That ignorance and unbound spirit….As Naruto cried out from the pain of being dropped on his wounded back and hands, Obito turned to leave.

"HEY! I'm not done, yet," the blonde called. "I swore I'd never die until I became Hokage and I intend on going through with it no matter what! By the time you come back I'll be free of these binds-I promise you that!"

Obito scoffed, "Oh, really?

"I will escape no matter what I have to do. Heh," he started chuckling to himself, as if recalling a humorous memory which was exactly what he was doing. "Hell, for payback and the fact you guys are such scumbags, I bet I could shove something up your ass so hard you wouldn't be able to even walk again-doesn't take chakra to do that."

Obito suddenly found himself wishing he had just killed Minato before letting him seal the beast inside the stupid child. Or went back and killed the suspect who taught Naruto such a crude thing. He should have killed Kakashi. It certainly would have seemingly stopped Naruto from being turned into a mini-Jiraiya. Actually worse then him.

If only they could just seal the Kyuubi right now but he had to be the last. Obito, fighting urge to kill the boy on the spot for his stupidity, then simply left-glad he wouldn't have to deal with him for awhile for even he had his limits. It was unbecoming-it was like just being around Naruto reminded him of when he was a child which was the last thing Obito wanted.

_He remembered waking up and looking at the ancient man who had freed him from Death's grip only to entrap him in forced debt…With thoughts of his home and friends he tried to escape but it was far too late. Even with all that he had went through….No matter how much he had desperately tried he was eternally trapped by Madara. It followed him whenever he went and soon lived in what was left of his broken heart…._

_No…He was supposed to be nobody now. Not a person but Madara's will…._

As Naruto watched Obito leave only to be replaced by Kisame, his grin dropped and winced from having cut open the very fresh wound….

_Kakashi…_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Next Time's Plans and Ramblings!

_AN: ahh Kakashi…I have to cover it the next few chapters. That was the price of removing Hinata's confession. Things change and of the moment Kakashi is technically dead-not brought back by Nagato's jutsu….I'm sure that I'll find SOME way to change it….but not for awhile. I didn't cover the news of his death this chapter because I wanted everyone who's left of the broken team to be together for it. And if you can't tell I really like Sai. I very much consider him apart of the team :P_

_Oh Kisame. XD _

_I can't wait until Naruto gets his own room, though at an unfortunate price…_

_NEXT TIME! After the next chapter –Um some offensive game piece and…DRINK UP!_

The mighty green beast of Konoha clashes in the wind against the many folds of crimson stained paper!

_Yes a fight with Konan-she needs one. She only got one in the series if I remember correctly T.T the one with Obito. Who mostly made his leave for what will hopefully be awhile. I ain't used to working with him….and it painfully shows….Pain too for the matter though I really like him :3 Pain-saaaaaama!_

_Oh and for the record Naruto still has the red cloak thing on. The one he had decided to randomly put on before returning to Konoha. He never got the chance to take it off._


	4. ENTER KISAME

_-xXx-_

**Turn 3 ½ : Enter Kisame, the Babysitter**

_You know how they made the Lion King 1 ½ that covers Timon and Pumba's side of the story while Simba's is going on? Well this is really what's happening on Naruto's end while 4 is going on around Konoha. I thought I'd cover it now in order to prepare for 4._

_I wanted humor and to slow down before I pick up more speedy and actiony chapters. This is still important though :P_

_-xXx-_

"Hey kid!" a voice called but under the sounds of screaming he couldn't hear it. Colors flashed dark crimson, tainted white and black. People were screaming as they ran for their lives. A toddler fell…The Uchiha clan crest went up in flames and the figure of Itachi stood in the midst of it all…So deeply was he caught by the startling images of the nightmare it took a massive shove for him to released from the dream's wretched clutches. Even when he was awoken he was he was still shaken by fear he thrashed about in fear. Well, thrashed about as much as someone who had their limbs tied could.

"HEY KID!" the voice called again with an oath. _"_This is ridiculous! _Snap out of it_!"

A hard slap and he was fully come to his senses. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead and his heart was beating way faster then was normal.

"Thanks Kisame," Naruto mumbled as he looked around still freaked out at. Even the slightest twitch in shadows made his heart leap from his chest. Kisame only rolled his eyes.

Naruto had once watched a scary movie when he was younger and he remembered for a week or two being scarred of his closet and underneath his bed at night, afraid that something would crawl out from the darkness and attack him. He, of course, knew it was fake and just a movie, but that did not shake him from the fear that latched itself on to him like a leech. But this time, it wasn't a movie. It had been a real event that would forever scar him. How could Sasuke stand it!? And worse yet, Sasuke had only been a child when he'd witnessed it!

"Kisame, I thought I told you to wake me up when it happened again…" Naruto complained as turned to his side to hide the fact he had water coming from his eyes. _Wow, this is bad. I'm so messed up because that bastard! _The contents of what Madara had shown him were still very stingingly fresh on his mind.

"Excuse me, I believe I did-it's not my fault you didn't wake up sooner. It's annoying the ruckus you make-you should be used to dreams like that by now."

"I'll never be used to them nor do I want to be."

He'd have to be an emotionless heartless drone for it to not faze him and he certainly never wanted to reach that point. But nonetheless…he couldn't let the ordeal rob him from sleep much needed forever.

The startling images haunted him whenever he even closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep without having Kisame having to wake him and he really needed the sleep. His body desperately craved for it but the moment he shut his eyes….it happened. Terrible nightmares….Racking images from the genjutsu he never wanted to see again…The more time passed the more deep the bags formed under his eyes and he became way too irritable for someone in his position. Once, so desperate to give his body rest, he had even asked Kisame to knock him out. It'd worked only for a short time.

Speaking of Kisame-it turned out he wasn't so bad after all. Well as long as Naruto didn't push his luck. He'd learned that the hard way the day before….

"Hey, Kisame," he had started in after finally managing to sit up and lean somewhat against the wall. "Has the scratch on my face healed yet?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" asked Kisame, clearly amused.

"It should be gone already. I heal fast…so?" Naruto asked once again.

"It's still there," Kisame said boredly.

_Great. It's gonna leave a freaking scar at this rate. _Naruto groaned. He could only imagine the shape of his hands at this point, which he had lost the feeling in them awhile ago. But not before sitting on his legs and untying his ankles while Kisame was busy getting some cleaning material for his Samehada blade. It was a bloody difficult feat accomplishing with his hands tied together, but he felt a lot better once he could move his legs more. Kisame didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't seem to care. Naruto suspected Kisame was still expecting the unexpected from him and wanted a challenge. Well he wasn't getting it. Naruto had surrendered for now. Until the variables changed it was the only thing he _could_ do.

"Hey, Kisame can you at least let me tend to the wounds on my hands…at this rate they're gonna get infected," he whined. Kisame frowned. "I'm not going to untie you for any reason."

"If they get infected I could die. Then what'd you do? I'm supposed to be captured alive-it'd make Madara mad."

Kisame laughed. "Hah! You'll be long dead and Kyuubi sealed before the infection would even kill you."

"_Ass," _Naruto spat as he leaned back, puffing his cheeks.

After a few hours of rubbing his wrists back and forth he complained, "I can't feel my hands-and it's not from the ropes."

"Probably just from blood loss. Nothing serious-or at least not short-term anyway," he stated way too casually.

Naruto wanted to bang his head on something. Even if he did escape or get rescued he'd have so many problems with him he'd die before even reaching Konoha! Infection, shock, sleep deprivation, oh-and starvation.

"I'm hungry!" he yelled. "No-I'm absolutely starving! Imma die of hunger before Madara even gets back!"

"Will you shut-up already?! You're fine!" Kisame yelled back, clearly loosing his patience at his obvious exaggeration.

And then in his boredom and lack of any thing else to do Naruto really pushed it. And the result hurt a lot. As in half his body was now black and blue and Kisame had gagged him so he couldn't talk anymore. Or at least only until night hit then he took it off because he didn't want to risk Naruto choking or something like that in his sleep whenever he ended up thrashing about because his nightmares.

Speaking of his nightmares-it was bothersome. Kisame remembered that right before Madara left he'd warned him that there was an astounding chance that Naruto wouldn't be able to sleep naturally for awhile-he'd be able to only if it had been induced by the Sharingan or he was just knocked out cold. And if he _did_ fall asleep it wouldn't be for long. At least until the images he had seen dimmed with time. It was best just to be patient and soon the fits would fade away too. Right now they were sill livid and fresh.

Anyway, Naruto had spent the rest of the day sulking while Kisame just sat around cleaning his blade or whetting its many points. It was obvious he didn't approve of being a baby-sitter and would rather fight the brat then sitting around watching what obviously wasn't capable of escaping.

Some part of Kisame had hoped the Jinchuuriki would lighten the mood up the way Madara had when he had played the part of "Tobi". Now that the Tobi ship had sailed it would have been nice having Naruto replace him except Naruto was either way too annoying or downright depressing.

As day passed into night and Kisame removed the gag from Naruto the boy got to talking-and wisely not complaining. He knew not to push button like_ that_ again.

"Hey, Kisame," he said tiredly. "You know…I've been thinking…"

"Wow, I didn't know you were capable of that-now don't hurt yourself," Kisame interrupted with a smirk.

"Oh shuddup," Naruto fired back immaturely sticking his tongue out. "Anyway if Madara says he's Madara…how come he still wears a mask like he's trying to hide his identity?"

Kisame paused from cleaning his sword. A bubble from the soap popped. "It doesn't matter," he hissed. He put his attention back to scrubbing his blade which seemed to hum in pleasure. It wasn't chakra but it still felt good to the living blade.

"I mean either he's really Madara and so ugly in his old age with all the nasty wrinkles he feels he has to hide it, or he's not Madara but someone else going around lying. You can't put lying past him-I mean just consider what he wants to do with the Bijuu. Create a world of lies…."

When Kisame didn't reply back but only sent him a glare so vicious it made him shudder as the image of a shark ripping a fish apart came to mind Naruto immediately sensed this was one of those just-shut-your-trap-or-I'll-beat-you-again-moments. He laid back or really just on his stomach or side because his back was still in serious need of medical attention and with his arms twisted behind him it didn't make for any comfort. It wasn't long till he fell asleep. It wasn't longer then that that the dreams kicked in.

When Kisame noticed the signs of his disturbed sleep, as in some noises, tossing and turning, ect., at first he didn't do anything. _What he had said about the world of lies….What does he know?_ Kisame found himself growing angry with the pest. _He doesn't know what he was talking about._

It wasn't until Naruto started screaming that Kisame woke him as he'd promised to do.

"Thanks," the blonde whispered.

_-xXx-_

The next day Kisame had gagged him immediately and for the rest of the day, which gave Naruto time to do what he normally didn't get to do on a normal basis: not talk and think and reflect to himself as much as he wanted. He had all day to let his mind wonder and he found it wondering back to his home, Konoha. What were Sakura and Sai doing without him? Were they rebuilding or had a rescue squad formed…The fact Pain had not showed his ugly pierced face meant that something was happening there, still. He smiled on that thought.

Were they going to look for him? Had he been taken away under the age of twelve he doubted anyone would have looked for him. But now…he had made so many friends and comrades. It was so much better then it'd been before….Almost. Just a few things inside him that'd seemed like they'd always be unresolved….

_He remembered when he was thirteen and Sasuke was still around. They were carrying around a bunch of old boxes, trying to clean out the Third's old office as Tsunade was moving in. Naruto purposely tripped in order to allow the box he was carrying to spill out._

"_You klutz," stated Sasuke._

_As Naruto poked curiously at the contents Sakura called, "What are you doing!? You're making a mess! Put everything back!" _

_He couldn't help it. The red lettering on a white fabric had piqued his curiosity. Pulling the fabric out he marveled at it. It was the Fourth's Hokage cloak! He'd hit the jackpot! Nearly squealing in his excitement, he tried it on earning him more frustrated whines from Sakura to put it back. The fabric nearly wrapped around him and fell past his feet and rolled to the floor in a wave of folds. He climbed on top a few boxes in attempt to look taller then boldly put his hands on his waist with a cocky grin._

_Suddenly the team heard something drop. Both Sakura and Sasuke's natural reaction was to look at Naruto to see what it was this time but he hadn't been holding anything…The noise had come from behind him. It was Kakashi who'd dropped the box he'd been carrying. His single exposed eye was staring at Naruto like he was a ghost._

"_What?" Naruto asked cocking his head. Kakashi immediately recovered. "Naruto," he started in as he tried to play it cool. "You're not supposed to be messing with this stuff."_

"_I was trying to tell him that Kakashi-sensei but he wouldn't listen!" huffed Sakura. Sasuke only went 'hn'._

_Naruto carefully folded the robe while honestly not very happily. While placing it back inside the box he noticed a picture frame. It had the Kakashi's old team in it. There was a pretty girl with marks almost like Kiba and there was a boy with goggles. He almost looked like Naruto except he had black hair. _

"_Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he tugged on his sensei's sleeve. "Who's this guy?"_

_He never got a direct answer. It seemed the boy was one of Kakashi's demons from the past. But sometime down the road he caught the name. He was called Obito. _

_-xXx-_

"_Hey, Kakashi…I wanna know. Who are my parents?" Naruto asked one night after training. Sasuke and Sakura, not having his energy let alone chakra level, had long left. He glanced from his sensei back to the starry sky._

_Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his hands through his hair. He'd always known Naruto would approach him about this one day and there was bound to be questions that he just didn't know how to answer._

" _Did they know the Fourth would seal the Kyuubi inside me and if so why did they let him?"_

_Like that question-_especially_ that question. Kakashi then smiled. _

"_Listen Naruto, all I can tell you is that your parents died as heroes. Okay? And they'd not want you to be burdened down by their fate. They'd want you to continue forward and live to the fullest for them."_

_Naruto looked down sadly. It hadn't been an exact answer he wanted but it was better then the answer's he'd gotten throughout his short life from everyone else. A lot better. _

"_Sometimes," he whispered, more to himself then Kakashi. "I know the Fourth's a hero but when I think about it…I kinda hate him because what he did. He was a hero…but what he did to me…I _hate_ him."_

_Kakashi shook his head as he grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Listen, don't talk like that, okay? He did what he had to save the village. And because you carry the Kyuubi inside you, you're a hero too. People can't see that one day but someday they will."_

"'_Someday' always seems like just another way of saying it will never happen."_

"_Well I promise you someday _will_ happen." Kakashi smiled. "Now run on home. And for the record in case you don't remember-the Fourth was my sensei and the disciple of Jiraiya-I wouldn't go around saying you hate him if I was you-especially around either Jiraiya or I."_

"_AH! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" he cried afraid he'd make Kakashi hate him like had been their original relationship when they'd first met. Of course the Team had really grown close at that point. Unbelievably so._

Naruto rolled onto his stomach, leaning his cheek against the cool ground. Some part of him wanted to believe what "Madara" had told him while part of him didn't. Part of him wanted to hate Namikaze while part of him had always looked up to him as a hero. Was it possible that someday he could look up to him as more then just that? As family? No, it was too late for that. He was nothing but an orphan burdened down by the previous generation's mistakes, now. He felt tangled in a thick web of indecisive feelings.

He recalled Madara's deep voice that time from the first genjutsu…._ 'You want to know something else Konoha kept tucked away? The man who sealed the Kyuubi inside you and made your life hell was…'_

'_Are you really my father?' _ he thought in a silent morose whisper. _'Then, who am I?'_

_-xXx-_

As more hours passed he got to thinking about Kakashi. How when he entered the humongous crater that had been Konoha he couldn't sense his chakra...and Tsunade's reaction to his questioning had made the fate of his sensei clear. _Kakashi had died a hero,_ Naruto thought sadly…It wasn't fair but as he had put he'd not want Naruto to be burdened down but live to the fullest in his stead. Naruto closed his eyes. _'Don't worry, I will. I promise…'_

He found himself dozing off, and for the first time he had a dream that didn't plague him as he slept. It was peaceful. In it he could see snow fall over some nice wooden structures. It fell so steadily and watching it calmed him and his risen anxieties….he felt like it was calling for him to go there and in fact he _wanted_ to go there.

Before him he could see multiple sets of footsteps. He seemed to be with a group of people, but who? He thought he saw a glint or a huge blade and wisps of red flow by but he couldn't be sure. It felt so foggy…The image then blurred and he could see different tall figures-or really smudges of what appeared to be shapes of people. One, two, three, four, five, he counted. _Go here, _something seemed to whisper. _It's the beginning of everything._

He woke with a start. He looked at Kisame but it was clear Kisame had not been the speaker. He didn't know what was going on with him. He leaned against the wall and stared off. His fingers twitched. He had to leave-he couldn't stick around here anymore or he'd go nuts.

Determination began to flow through him as a plan for escaping formed inside his brain. Finally ironing it all out he grinned. He would put his flawless plan into motion the moment the gag came off. After all, words could prove more powerful then swords and if he was lucky, he had already planted the seeds.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_Hope this didn't seem to boring or random :P I wanted to try something new-like the vision from future. And get ready for "turn" 5! Naruto's plan to escape kicks in! Enough sitting around lol. But first to part 4…as soon as the inspiration hits =.=_

_Ah…Sasuke and his crazy teams comin'! Yippee! My other main character! _

_I'm considering very very very slight slight slight (I sound like the goose in Charlotte's Web XD Probably probably probably.) NaruKarin moments so any extreme objections? _Someone_ has to tend to Naruto-he still ain't in great shape cuz of Pain who will also be coming in soon…It's good to have a medic…_


	5. TURN 4 KNIGHT

**A GAME OF SHOGI/ TO START A WAR**

_3 hopefully this chaps more together….next chapter's time frames scrambled so this one is more laid out simply._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

**Turn 4: KNIGHT-**_**Drink Up!**_

_Nimaigae nara fu to mo se yo_

Take two pieces for one even if they are pawns

_-xXx-

She sniffed as she placed the white flowers on the recently dug grave. Yamato watched Sakura as she did so, equally saddened. Kakashi had been too young. His _team_ was too young for this. They shouldn't have to go through this….When Yamato had become a substitute captain he had never wanted the position to be permanent-not because he disliked the young squad members or anything like that but because the original member had such a strange chemistry together. They had been like a family-as odd as it seemed.

Standing up again Sakura reached for Sai and buried her head in his shoulder. "Please," she cried. "I can't loose anyone else from the team! First Sasuke-kun then Kakashi then…"

Sai's eyes were wide as he didn't know how to respond to the emotional girl, but after seeing Yamato nod to him he patted her back and held her as her shoulder shook.

She was having a worse day then anyone else in Konoha. Not only did she watch her beloved village get destroyed but she had had to run around it looking for anyone who needed medical attention. By the time she'd reached Kakashi and realized in horror she was far too late, her chakra levels were absolutely spent. Even so, she had tried to bring him back and Yamato had to forcefully pull her away to get her to stop. He had never seen her, the strongest female around excluding Tsunade, more fragile….

Sai, too, had noticed her weakness as she kept leaning against or holding things for support. He couldn't even imagine the emotions washing though her right now. And to top it he had to tell her exactly what he'd told Yamato not to long ago. That even if they brought Naruto back it wouldn't be over yet.

"You won't," he said softly. "I promise."

"Try to buy us some time, okay?" Anger then built up in her voice as her hands balled up into fists. "I don't want Danzo near him!" She remembered Tsunade's anger with that man and now she felt it too. She didn't care what Danzo's reason were for anything-he was just an enemy to her. An enemy who had taken the Hokage's seat way too quickly while everyone else was mourning. He didn't deserve the mantle. Unfortunately, regardless her opinions the Hokage was still the Hokage and residents of Konoha still had allegiance to him….

Sai simply nodded. "I can only buy so much time though…and even when he is returned I can't guarantee Danzo won't still want him…So, what are you going to do?"

"We'll deal with that bridge once we get there. For now, I'm calling for help. Konoha-or should I say we, the squads, can't do this alone."

_Konoha can't be trusted with this as long as that man's in charge…._she thought bitterly.

"Help? From whom?"

"Let's just say they know what Naruto is going through and they owe him a favor."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"There it is," Neji hissed into the radio as his Byakugan activated eyes spotted the false tree. The hide-out was surrounding by an exterior that was infused with chakra so it was easy to spot-just not track as they kept switching their chakra frequency.

"Right." He heard Tenten answer. "What first?"

"Hang on," he whispered as he continued to watch the hide-out. Of all the team, he was the closest to the correct spot. Inoichi and Shikaku had checked the other high point located in the opposite direction with Gai while Tenten and Lee were currently closing in towards Neji's location.

Gai had originally protested leaving his team but Nara had pointed out they needed to divide their strengths evenly so he joined the two fathers. Besides Neji wasn't to be underestimated, neither was the rest of his team. When it came to speed and wide range of attacks they could hold their own, together.

"One's coming out," Neji continued. His breath caught as suddenly something wrapped around his leg. Looking down he gasped as he realized it was paper. "_Kuso!_ They know where I am. Initiate the attack _immediately_!"

He wretched himself free from the paper, which the idea of paper as an attack seemed absolutely ludicrous but it proved stronger then he'd expected as it took focusing his chakra to his hand and slicing the paper to free himself. He turned his eyes forward and ducked as something flew strait at him. Thanks to his bloodline trait he ducked just in time. The projectile landed in the tree forcefully enough to stick. Neji stared at it wide-eyed. Paper again...paper strengthened by infusing chakra with it…

He pressed the button again on his radio and whispered furiously "Be careful. They're fast and they attack with…paper but don't underestimate it! It has enough force as kunai! Tenten prepare a scroll with as many weapons to counteract theirs as you can!"

"Paper!?" shouted Lee skeptically on his end. "What kind of attack is that? You sure you're not mistaken?"

"YES!" Neji yelled frustratingly as he leaped from the spot he had been standing at when a whole onslaught of paper stars came flying at him. Out of their way, he then turned his eyes to the direction the paper weapons had come from. He saw a figure-a woman bearing the Akatsuki's robe, glaring right back at him.

"You would dare attempt to stop god's plans?" she hissed raising her arm to release more paper.

Neji raised his own hands in an attack stance as he watched Lee and Tenten appear behind her, weapons ready for the fight. Neji smirked, his face full of pride. "He's no god."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Sasuke leaned back against the wall slowly taking in the quiet and even the layout and furniture of the inn room. He'd been in the dark Akatsuki headquarters so much it irritated him. Now that he'd capture the Hachibi he could do things his way again and go wherever he wanted. He had no intention of being an Akatsuki lackey like his brother had been. Or a village one for that matter. Just the slightest thought of _That _was enough to set him off in a foul mood.

"Suigetsu!" He heard Karin screech from across the room. There went the quiet. He couldn't even rest properly without them bickering at each other. He sent her a shut-the-hell-up glare and she snapped her mouth shut and stormed off. But not before kicking the purple-eyed swordsman who was grinning like an idiot. He held up her stolen book, sticking his tongue out. Geez, they practically mirrored his old team. The flirty and equally dumb medic and the idiot. If it weren't for their abilities Sasuke would have dumped them off by now just as he had Team 7. He didn't need them to kill Danzo. Just to get him to that point.

_Danzo_….The name filled him with vile. He couldn't even begin to describe the hatred he bore for that man. Every fiber in his body itched with an urge to tear him and the elders apart just as they had torn the Uchiha clan apart. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He wanted them, Danzo most of all, to pay. He wanted the village to pay. How could they just live their lives under the false veil of peace while the Uchiha clan had paid the ultimate price for it?

Juugo sensing Sasuke's rising anger placed his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked gently. "You need to lie down and rest….You're still in no shape to even sit-up."

No kidding…If it had not been for the Taka he would have died as the annoying rapping Jinchuuriki had nearly killed him. It took everyone in the team nearly sacrificing themselves in order to capture him alive ….

"I'm fine," Sasuke stated, making his voice calm so it would not betray how he really was feeling. Of all the team, Juugo was the most mature and non-annoying one. Unlike the other two members, Sasuke didn't mind him being around. He didn't cause a lot of trouble or grief for the most part. The kind-hearted Taka member's only flaw was when he got out of control of that maniac side of his...

"Hey, Sasuke…" Juugo started as he looked outside the window. He gently smiled when he saw a bird hop up on a branch. He really wasn't the villain type…just caught up in unfortunate life that had not been his fault.

"Hn?"

"Well…I've been thinking-about the Akatsuki. They've gathered nearly all the Tailed-Beasts…Just what are they intending to do with that power, exactly?"

"Don't know, don't care," Sasuke said flatly.

Juugo wasn't satisfied with the answer. There was so much going on and Sasuke in his plight for revenge was refusing to pay attention to what was happening around him. He only saw the end but failed to realize the ripples created on the waters surface were what sometimes altered the flow. "They said they were going after Konoha's next…"

"And like I just said-I don't care what happens to that village and I _especially_ don't care about its Jinchuuriki."

Juugo hadn't even mentioned the Jinchuuriki specifically which meant that they were on Sasuke's mind. _Why?_ Putting that aside he tried once more. "And should the people you mentioned that yoxczu wanted to extract revenge from die from the Akatsuki's attack against Konoha…What then?"

Sasuke's eyes glared back lividly. "Should the Akatsuki get in my way at all," he snapped, "I'll kill them."

Juugo nodded, somewhat satisfied. Sasuke had worn the Akatsuki's cloak but he wouldn't walk among them more then was necessary. That was a good thing. The Akatsuki were bad news….Even Orochimaru had wanted to get rid of them, which said a _lot_.

The members of it were dangerous people who'd with many hard battles died one by one. The ones left standing were extremely exceptional in power and not people you'd want to encounter…the mysterious leader to the masked-one who called himself "Madara". Juugo didn't like the feel of either of them at all. Something was up. Something unnatural.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Sakura had been very brief in her message. She didn't think it took a lot of words to say "we need your help". Something told her that was really all it took and they'd come without question. Just as Team 7 had done for them….

She found herself then stroking the birds soft feathers as it sat obediently on her arm…With a smile she let it loose calling out, "fly!" The bird flew off carrying all her hope…but not before she placed a camouflage jutsu on it. She wasn't going to take a chance.

Earlier, amongst the rubble of the Hokage's office she had found one of the frogs from Myouboku dead. It'd died by being impaled by what appeared to be a long thin object. Like a walking sick or cane. She suspected it was Danzo's attempt to keep Naruto from returning to Konoha during the attack. And she believed he'd do it again if that was what it took to keep him safe as he saw fit. She frowned. What was she going to do from here?

Not knowing what else to do she returned to the tent Tsunade was sleeping in. Her coma-state had still not let up._ Please, _Sakura thought as she reached for the Hokage's frail hand. _Please, just wake up. We need you._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Neji's eyes frantically whipped back in forth as they tried to keep track of Tenten and Lee. The Akatsuki woman had, since the battle started, created multiple clones and at the same time used a humongous heap of sharp weapons to attack them from all directions. All the members were tied up fighting their own battles. From far away it'd appear to be a dance in a forest of snow as they tried to fend off the many pieces of white paper.

Neji swung his palms at the paper stars while Tenten, leaping around the trees rather then ground level, kept chucking scrolls out and knocking the paper out with her own onslaught of weapons. Lee was having less luck then either of them. He was fast but when fighting in a forest against so many weapons at the same time it slowed him down considerably as he had to focus on dodging trees and paper.

"LEE! BEHIND YOU! TENTEN TO THE LEFT!" yelled Neji as he noticed paper clones heading towards them. Being forwarded both positioned themselves in order to defend against the clones which came flying at them with their angel-like wings. It worked and with a few attacks the paper clones disappeared in defeat before they could explode.

The real one started circling Neji while glaring him down with scrutiny-filled eyes. Her hair blew slightly in the wind carrying a scent of shampoo and a strange scent Neji recognized as the metal Pain's rods were made of. It was most likely she was his partner; that might explain the piercing on her lip-if they took her out and….

"Those eyes of yours…." She began to say.  
He raised his hands towards her ready to attack once again. He needed to find a way to capture her with out killing her. She was obviously valuable to the Akatsuki which made her a possible bargaining chip…

"You cannot stop god's design but still you're so troublesome…I can't have that, young one." She raised her arm above her and summoned a huge hoard of paper stars. She sent them flying directly at Neji and at some point between trying to watch out for Tenten as she was facing off to another clone and Lee as he struggled in trying to reach Neji, he lost his focus on protecting himself and cringed as he felt dozens of paper-stars cut into him like flying knifes.

Gritting his teeth he swung his palms to try to fend off the rest of them. Konan watch with distaste. This team was young but not as weak as she had originally taken them for. Especially considering they were Konoha shinobi. Did Pain not just wipe all of them out? They should be in no position to fight when their village was nothing but rubble.

The weapon thrower nearly matched her but seemed to be running out. She was no longer able to block every blade with her own as she had when the battle first started. She was worthless now. The round-faced one was fast but not perfect…But the boy with the eyes….They just kept at it.

Where did their strength to fight back come from? Did they really care so much for a single person-why? Never before had a village spent so much force to rescue their own Jinchuuriki. Never. Suno had tried with Gaara but not to this degree let alone as fast.

Neji swung his palm at her this time. She seemed to disperse in an array of paper in order to dodge but suddenly solidified to grab his wrist. Before he could pull free from her grip he felt paper wrap itself around his arm. And not just any paper…Paper bombs.

"Make the slightest movement and I'll blow your arm off," she growled.

Neji glared. "Why haven't you already?"

"Call off the attack, now. Or I'll do it and kill your teammates."

What was going on with her? Was this some strange way of her attempting to show _pity_?

"Go to hell," he spat. "And take that god of yours with you because we won't give up until we have Naruto back."

She looked angry. "What is he to you?" she hissed. "You fail to see the bigger picture. Now call off the attack! Or have you not seen enough death today?"

On cue a large amount of trees seemed to explode but they didn't explode. They simply had dispersed in billions of strips of paper. Somewhere in it he heard Tenten scream.

"_TENTEN!" _he yelled with a curse. His brow furrowed as he took his free hand and slammed it into the woman's forehead. She disappeared again. Before she could reappear Neji, after ripping the paper bombs off his arm, ran towards the direction Tenten had been. He found her on the ground unconscious. She had been cut numerous times and her scrolls shredded. With her out…there was nothing to protect Lee from the onslaught of the woman's weapons. If Neji tried to block them from Lee then he couldn't protect Tenten.

"Lee!" Neji called to get his attention. It was time to pull the last card out. The one Neji had had to dig through the rubble for. The woman had strategically taken Tenten out but she had underestimated Lee. Really, anyone would at first glance. "DRINK THE SAKE _NOW_!"

On cue the green-suited member popped the lid off and began chugging away at the bottle. Finishing it, he then threw the empty bottle at a tree. It shattered and he watched it do so with a dumb smile on his face. It wouldn't be long now….

Neji winced as he lifted Tenten into his arms and jumped to a top of a tree for safety. Using Lee like this was dangerous as he had no control in his drunken state but they had no other choice. This enemy was too powerful to hold back on. It'd take speed to break her defense and the only thing faster then Neji was Lee's Drunken Fist style.

The blue-haired woman appeared again. And when she did, like a bullet, Lee slammed into her. She had not even seen him coming.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed swinging his fist madly at her. "Thatwuzfunnnnn!" His speech was already slurred. It was beginning-there was no going back now.

She quickly dodged each swing but was given no time to even think, let alone actually_ do_ anything else. By her facial expression Neji could see that she was absolutely shocked by the sudden surge of power. A few paper-stars flew at Lee but he dodged them with inhuman speed.

She didn't even have time to raise her arm to call forth more paper before Lee swung his leg right at her. The kick connected, and sent her flying into a tree. She slammed hard into it, nearly shattering it. Even from where Neji was he had heard the bones snap and it didn't take the Byakugan to tell that Lee's kick had broken some of her ribs.

She moaned as blood dripped from her lip. She wouldn't last long at this rate…

"YEE-HAAAAWWW! WUZENT TAT AWYSUM!" Lee bellowed happily. "SEE, GAI-SENSEI! I'M DOEN IT!"

Speaking of Gai…Neji carefully set Tenten down and called for Gai and his team once again on the radio. Telling them the coordinates of is exact location he then jumped down and got ready to intervene. She had to be captured alive no matter what, but he couldn't go near her until Lee was sedated. Lee was way too dangerous in this state. Those few times he had got drunk when he was younger had proven that and he'd only gotten more so with age.

As Lee began to approach with a grin her she tried to get back up but collapsed back down in a heap. She cried out as she wrapped her arm around her ribs. Fire seemed to fill her eyes as paper flew from her to create a clone. Neji thought she would attack again but the clone spread its angel like wings and flew off….

"_Nagato…"_ she whispered before loosing consciousness.

"Lee!" Neji heard the familiar voice of Gai call. Dust flew up as Gai skidded to a stop by a pupil. His pupil was smiling like an idiot-completely in a drunken stupor. "Hi, Gai," he said laughing. "Hee hee. Tat tymed."

Gai frowned at Neji who only shrugged his shoulders. Gai wouldn't have agreed to let Lee bring sake if he'd known….Before Lee could start up again Gai delivered a swift hit to knock him out. He didn't like doing it but it was better then chasing after him.

Where's Tenten?" he asked Neji as he picked up the now unconscious Lee.

"She lost consciousness but it's nothing life-threatening. I put her over there."

Meanwhile, Shikaku and Inoichi, who'd also arrived with Gai, raced towards the fallen Akatsuki member the moment they saw her. They almost looked exactly like their kids. Shikaku had his hair back similar to Shikamaru but his face had been marred from scars, testimony to the battles he had been in. Inoichi had his hair in a long tail just like his daughter but unlike her he adorned the village symbol proudly across his forehead. The blonde placed his hand on her forehead while Shikaku used his shadow jutsu on her. Neither man was going to let her escape should she wake up.

_Why didn't she kill me or Tenten then? It was almost like she held back…_

"I can't believe we actually caught one," Shikaku murmured

_But why?_

"Neji!" Inoichi yelled braking Neji's train of thought. "We'll deal with her! Now find the last one, Pain!"

"Yes!" Finally getting his head back in the game he dashed towards where the highest point had bore the false tree. Once there he found absolutely nothing. Not a trace-only a sheet of folded paper with a drop of blood on it and the scent of those rods.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_AN I updated super fast! Don't expect that to be routine. It probably seems a day apart but it's actually two because I put the previous chapters on Doc Manager while FF was acting up and not allowing anyone to go to Manage Stories. Anyways I hope I did an okay job! This is my first time working with a lot of these characters so I don't have the experience…. And I've really wanted to get Lee drunk for a good while. Ha. It's been a looooooooooong time since he was. Finally I think it's fair that each side has a capture now though their worth is astoundingly different._

_I really want to play with the fact that Konan doesn't trust the Akatsuki head, Madara, the same way Sakura and the squads don't trust the new Hokage, Danzo. I'll probably head towards that direction. Especially when other people not on either side starts helping or hanging around. Problem is though…does Kisame put his trust with Itachi or Madara more. He seemed pretty loyal to both but if he had to pick between them…that'd be an interesting twist. (I've been watching Heroes too much lately. There was a volume where they experimented with the fact that everyone has the capacity to be good or evil, and so the heroes and villains actually almost switch roles for awhile.)_

_Next time…I'm thinking chaos once more, Taka enters, the help Sakura called for enters-kinda, and the raven comes to play._

_(or is it a crow? At the top of my head I don't know but "raven" sounds cooler. Both are dark birds.)_

_And the next few chapters will probably be the end of "A Game of Shogi" as I focus on "To Start a War"_

_I'll just start almost anew._


End file.
